


The Day

by VoidlessScreams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Better enjoy it I s2g, For Nala, It took me a while, M/M, Occasionally Sad, Occasionally silly, Shitty short fic, Short, but chap two is here yaay, enjoy, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidlessScreams/pseuds/VoidlessScreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote while being bored as fuck as well as for a friend from a roleplay we both are having.</p><p>Small gift fic for nala-crescent. Check her out, she is really awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You never stopped apologizing, you didn't stop after a day, you didn't stop after a week, what you did to him was unthinkable, it was awful, it wasn't something you would do. You made the guy upset, you made him puke one time, why would you even try to make him even more upset?...You never knew the answer and you didn't wanna know it. You just want to know if he is safe.

You knocked and waited, four minutes pass, nothing, you tried to knock and call out his name, four more minutes later nothing again, you gave up and started to bang, shouting out his name, still nothing. Fuck, you shouldn't have terrorized him before. You grabbed your screwdriver from your old toolbox you had on the ship for quite the long time now,you used it to unscrew the bolts of the door.

You threw it aside and kicked down the door, the door you obviously have to fix later, great...But that was obviously not important, he was important, he was the important one right now, you needed to see him now, you need to see if he was alright, you need to right now.

When you locate him in the room, you walked to him, heavy boots creating an echo in the almost empty room, that felt really uneasy to you, definitely felt uneasy to him as well.

You tightly hugged him, tightly hugged and gently kissed, you have never felt more reliefed in your life, he just stared at you in confusion and horror, of course he would, you literally just kicked down his door, the door to his private place, the only room he probably felt safe in. You never stopped apologizing, you never let go, you never stopped the kisses, you even fell asleep with him like this.

This is the day you realized you were red, pure red for him. You told him two weeks later when he asked "What are we?", you told him reddest of them all, the purest red, the deepest red, the sexiest red, the most beautiful red. Matesprits. This is the day you regret and love the most. You never dared to hurt him anymore, slow and gentle, gentle just like you loved him, slow was the pace you both enjoyed the most.

Hard and fast was the pace of your love, fast, like the heartbeat you felt when you were near him, hard, the kisses he gave you when he was desperate. You loved those kisses. His lips were soft, soft like the silk of the clothes he wore, soft like the sheets you both slept in, soft like the looks he gave you when he woke up first, soft like the hugs he gave you when you were working on a repair, soft like his skin. He was your air, you were his. Without him you are nothing and he knows it.

He was your Marksman, he marked you, he made you his. You were his Airman, you were his, you were his air, the air you both inhaled and exhaled. You loved him so much, you don't want to lose him.


	2. Let me apologize with a dance

The time on the ship was boring, always so boring, always so tense whenever you both had a minor fight. Do you blame him? No. You both would lose sanity if it weren't for the fights and cries you both put yourself through. It was pretty critical the last few days, though you quickly made it up. Like usual. You would always find yourself grinning with that crooked, toothy smile whenever you would think about it, end up chuckling and laughing at your matesprit's attempts to cheer you up, oh what a goof always ended up being! You loved him dearly for such reasons. Of course that wasn't the only reason, but it was the only reason right now as you remember the sweet memory.

How did it all start anyways? Fuck, you don't even remember, all you know is both ended up shouting quite mean things to each other's ears, didn't stop and in the end you simply walked to your shared block, waited for the door to close behind before you unleashed your rage on whatever you could find, then you cried. You cried a lot. You cried your eyes out until you passed out and awoke what was possible the next day. You would never know, in space it was always so hard to tell when was day and when was night, tiredness always helped you in these situations to determine it. You cried just a little more. Because he wasn't there. His warmth wasn't to be felt, his body wasn't to be seen. You fucked up badly this time and you wanted to fix it. It took a bit of determination before you got out of your shared bed and moved to take a shower, wash away any signs of tears from the day or night before, make sure you were composed enough and not shaking with tears threatening to leave before getting yourself dry, braiding your hair as usual and dressing up. Today was the check up on the system, your Empress needs reports to know what was happening on the ship, so you go to tell her. She is listening to you with her smile as you speak, telling her the situation of the ship, the situation with the resources of food and water, etc etc. That was until the power suddenly went out. You were still moving in the empty void so it was simply the electricity playing tricks. When you were about to call your matesprit, he already had heavy arms wrapped around your waist, his mouth just close enough to your fin as he whispered his apologies.

You forgave him as usual, but he didn't stop there. He pulled you away from the control panel and the large screen placed above where the Empress's face was displayed and stopped. In the middle of the room? You asked him. Why here, what was his plan? You didn't know. His words were gentle and soft, telling you a simple 'wait' before disappearing in the darkness. You hated it. You really hated the darkness, you hated it so much, it made you feel weak. As you were about to crumble to pieces with fear, there was suddenly...music? Oh your favorite song too...He remembered it, how sweet.

Your double horned lover was back before you could question his name, glowing with his red and blue to emit somewhat of a light, carefully taking one hand into his and the other placed around your waist. That day you both danced, you danced for quite the time. Sometimes it was your favorite song, sometimes it was his, fast music, you never understood his interest in it, but jumped around nonetheless in his hold with him, laughing at his goofiness, laughing from joy.

It took hours and hours before both finally crumbled down to the floor with Beethoven in the background, both dizzy and tired from the sudden trip you both took to la-la land.

You laughed it off, laid on the floor a little more, kissed and cuddled, said your sorry's and i love you's, flushed and red for you's. You never finished that report and when he finally restored the power the day after when you woke up on the floor, sore and grouchy, you explained power went out and you were stuck in space for a while. She paid no mind and went out again. Honestly you could never be happier when you say that his love will keep you alive.

...That story brings so many tears as you are now alone. Alone with his dead body resting in a blocked out room. His blood is probably everywhere. You have many fond memories, but this is the only one you are afraid to tell.

He was your Airman. Your air, the air you took in day and night, the air you breathe in the morning when you pushed your face against his neck. You were his Marksman. You marked him. You made him yours, you loved him. Now he is dead and you have no air to breathe. He is no longer the air you breathe, he is only the air you are disgusted to smell whenever you try to go and clean up his dead, rotting body.


End file.
